


firewood

by planetundersiege



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, Drabble, F/M, Night, Rayllum, Raylum, Season 2, Xadia, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla and her daemon return from the forest with firewood. Callum has waited for them.





	firewood

Callum sat down on a log, watching the burning fire. Smoke slowly ascended into the darkening sky. He and Rayla had only been in Xadia for a couple of days, and were soon to enter their first settlement on their way towards returning Zym to his mother.

 

They were grilling a rabbit Rayla had hunted for dinner, and now the elf was gone to gather more firewood.

 

Well, she was gone, but not anymore, as Callum noticed the ragged gray dog emerge from the trees, Elintan, which meant Rayla was near. The dog was no ordinary dog, but Rayla’s daemon.

 

All elves were born with one, a physical manifestation of their soul, something that humans completely lacked. They were two halves of the same person, and couldn’t be too far away from each other, if Callum understood it right, since he lacked one.

 

And he was right, seconds later Rayla also emerged, a huge load of firewood in her arms. She put them down beside the fire, and then took a seat beside him, while Elintan sat down by her feet.

 

“How’s it going?” she asked, and pointed towards the fire.

 

“The rabbit is almost done.”

 

“Good, I’m hungry, and so is Elintan.”

 

Before Callum could blink, he felt the daemon’s soft fur as he lightly touched the palm of his hand. He was taken aback for a second, before a smile grew on his face, and he scratched him behind the ear.

 

Touching another person’s daemon, according to Rayla, caused distress between the two halves of the soul, unless the one touching them was someone the elf loved dearly. They hadn’t put it into words, but both the human and the elf…  _ knew _ how they felt for each other. No words were needed.

 

Rayla took Callum’s hand, and the two looked into each other’s eyes.

 

Yes, this was what love felt like.


End file.
